kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Shigure Kōsaka
Shigure Kosaka (香坂 しぐれ? Kōsaka Shigure) is a weapons master of the Ryouzanpaku, as well as the youngest master of Ryozanpaku and only female master. 'Ragnarok Saga' 'Introduction Arc' Shigure is first introduced when Miu brings Kenichi to Ryozanpaku to train. At first, Shigure didn't think much of him, and continued to be a loner from everyone else. Eventually, Kenichi asked her to train him and she agreed (she pumped her fist in happiness). She trained him to fight unarmed without weapons and how to use them if needed. 'Disciple Plans Arc' On the beach trip, Shigure decided to teach Kenichi to swim since he didn't know how. She also briefly smiled at his progress as noted by Kenichi. She later helped save his sister, Honoka from getting killed by sharks. Shigure would develop, with Apachai, a freindly relationship with Honoka and teach the two how to act more normal, such as teaching them how to make tea, shocking both of them. Shigure would be asked by Miu to act as her step-mother and be paired with Sakaki as her step-father. Unfortunately, the two screwed up due to their lack of people skills and how they are the worst at lying, but Miu was left alright. Despite being a loner, Shigure, like Miu, considers everyone at Ryozanpaku as her family. 'Final Clash arc' Later, when Kenichi is attacked by The Valkyries, Tochumaru signals her (due to him having followed Kenichi) and she arrives to fight and easily defeat them with just a wooden spoon and tears their clothes to almost nothing. When Kenichi fights the leader of the Eight Fist League of Ragnarok, Ryuuto, Shigure gives a happy expression when Kenichi mimics her fighting style with the other masters. 'Yami/YOMI Saga' 'Snow Summit Arc' After Ragnarock is defeated, the masters now must deal with Yami. When the Elder mentions to Shigure alone that Miu's mother was killed in a snowstorm, Shigure is shocked. At some points, Shigure would go on trips to find valuable swords and try to find her fathers sword, and when she returns home, she would usually go to bed from traveling all night. Shigure would allow Akisame to tell Kenichi about her past stating if it's him, it's alright. 'DofD Tournament Arc' Around the time of the D of D tournament, Shigure would fight Female Weapon Guard and win easily. She would even want to take a tank home and call it a "pet" while grabbing it. She would accompany Sakaki to save Jenny Grey, and would act surprised when Jenny asked if Sakaki and Shigure were a couple. They all eventually defeated the enemies and saved Kenichi from getting killed from the soldiers. Shigure would congratulate the Shinpaku members for defeating Fortuna and they all went home. 'Yomi in School Arc' After Kenichi's near death experience at the hands of Tirawit Kokin, Shigure takes him on a trip to remove the seed of fear in his heart. Shigure goes to a resort with him and even be in the same bath with him, greatly flustering him and wishing not to bathe with her. They are ambushed and, despite not having clothes on her, Shigure defeats all of them. Afterwards, Shigure gives Kenichi a present from the Elder, which are Miu's father's battle gloves. Sai Kagerou runs into Shigure and Kenichi, remembering that this is the man that killed her childhood animal friend, fought and easily won. The both of them run into Sai Kagerou again and Shigure would convince him to trade sides for her fathers sword and help defeat the enimies and he agreed. Since then, he's mellowed out. After returning home, Shigure acts depressed due to the others not having any faith in her skills muttering "How...rude". After telling Kenichi about the lesson of the trip and how fun it was to bathe with him (shocking Miu and Kensei), she wishes to train him sometime again. Miu is angry about the bathing moment and walks away from it despite Kenichi trying to explain, and then, Shigure for the first time, smiles at Kenichi stating his and Miu's relationship is really good and special, surprising him. Miu returned and said she was just kidding and noted Kenichi had a reason and knew Shigure did what she did for a reason. Miu then noted about how Shigure having changed since Kenichi entered Ryozanpaku, suggesting she views Kenichi more than just a desciple, believing she may have feelings for him. 'heEthan Stanley Arc' When Rachel Stanley is taken by Junazard, Shigure helps with the other master to save her and defeat the guards there. 'Weapon Fighters Arc' Afterwards, when the Yami weapons group would try to steal valuable weapons, Shigure, Sakaki and Kenichi would guard the weapons at their location. They would eventually engage with the enemy and meet Sai Kagerou again and tell him that she destroyed the sword he wanted back, leaving him depressed and unable to fight. When Kushinada Mikumo would try to attack Sakaki, Shigure would step in and fight her and only be able to give her a cut on her shirt. Mikumo left, but stated they'll fight again someday. When Kenichi had to defend the sword they came to protect, Shigure would convince Sai to trade sides for her father's sword and help defeat the enimies and he agreed. Afterwards, they met again and gave him the sword. Since then, he's mellowed out. When the weapons division comes again but with more danger and having taken Freya's grandfather, Shigure leads the Shinpaku Alliance to save him. She would run into Agaard Jum Sai and fight him, however, even Shigure was no match for him and would have lost and been severly injured if not for her guard vest. She later took Kenichi to watch the other masters praising him for fighting a master class opponent and when he smiled tears of joy, Shigure also smiled. 'Yami Transport Data Arc' After heading to Okinawa for Apachai to fight Agaard, Shigure would fight Lance Of The West and win. After returning home, Shigure and the other masters had to disband till the police left their home. They eventually returned home after catching Miu kissing Kenichi on the cheek. Shigure and Apachai would later follow Kenichi and Miu when they want to find out more about Miu's past, but would lose track of them due to them stopping for bento. Thanks to Tochumaru, they made it in time for Shigure to fight Akira Hongo, but he refused to fight a woman (though Shigure was flattered that someone thought of her as a woman). After the Elder told Miu about her parents, they returned home. 'Titan Arc' Following the discovery of a Yami base, Shigure and the other masters head out to the base with Kenichi and the rest of the Shinpaku Alliance. However, they have the youngsters stay for their safety. They arrive fighting Ogata's men and Shigure comments she can't detect him and for everyone to be on their guard as they split up to find him. They all search and find nothing and regroup noting he's not their. Shigure then goes back to check on the Shinpaku Alliance telling them about not finding Ogata and that she came back to check on them sensing a Strong presences. Later at night, she listens to the elders talk with Akisame and is left shocked discovering of Tanaka's wife also being killed by Ogata along with his unborn child. 'The Eternal Sunset Arc' After the battle between the Shinpaku Alliance and Yomi, the masters begin to worry about how Kenichi was effected by Tanaka's death at the hands of Ogata, but Kenichi returns ready to begin his training, which surprises them all. A couple of days later, the masters talk about the subject of how Tanaka's fight with Ogata was unavoidable, and how they need to find a way to help Kenichi and his friends with their fight against the weapon users of Yami. They all agreed that they would eventually fight the weapon division on a frequent basis, which is when Shigure comes up with a plan for helping the Shinpaku Alliance, a plan which she calls the "Shigure-chan Special". Shigure takes Apachai, Kenichi and Miu with her on a trip to the beach to collect sand, something that confuses Kenchi and Miu completely. As they continue to ask what her plan is, she continues to ignore them and pays a little visit to Kagero Sai, who gives her bags of dirt and a device for extracting iron sand from the dirt and sand that she gathered. It was then revealed that the reason for this was for her to forge the iron sand into metal, which she can use to provide arms for the alliance. She states that she's really forging armor for protection and says it will take a week to make and that Miu and Kenichi should leave. When Kenichi says he'll stay, Shigure, though touched, says the best he can do is train less he choose to fight with Apachai and Sai. After the week is up, a sleeping Shigure and Apachai arrive at the Shinpaku Alliance headquarters and Shigure slashes Miu's outfit up out of self-defense. She awakens and reveals her new arm guard for everyone and tests them by attacking them all, to which they're amazed that they are uninjured by her attacks. At Ryozanpaku, Shigure and the others are visited by Inspector Honmaki and are shocked to hear how he and the entire police must guard Yami at a governmental institution prompting Shigure to note they don't need protection and something is wrong. Regardless, she and the other masters are all determined to put them away in Big Lock. As all the masters prepare for their battle against yami and the government, Shigure prepares by sharpening her sword then dulling it again to make it more battle-ready. The other masters decide to leave Shigure with Kenichi and Miu in case the armed members of yami decide to move. Kenichi begins to complain about how reckless their actions are, to which they say that as martial artists they have to stand by their beliefs to the very end, with Sakaki even saying that one day Kenichi would be standing side by side with them. When Miu tells Kenichi that he'll have to protect her first before that day comes, Shigure jokingly says that he'll have to protect her too. Later as Kenichi trains she watches the news and is shocked as she sees someone she recognizes. When Kenichi asks who he is, she states he's a murderer and that he's likely using one of her father's weapon's and that he's used them the most to kill people. As she questions whether she should go after him or not, Kenichi and Miu encourage her to go, which prompts Shigure to bring the both of them along. She states that if she leaves them behind the Yami masters will likely go after them stating her solution is brilliant. At the Tokyo docks, Shigure and the others arrive in secret from the guards and tells Kenichi and Miu to stay close no matter what. As she smells blood, they find bodies noting they're still breathing. She notes that since their still breathing it has to be his work and states that the person leaving them alive to make the stage grander is the work of Michael Schtilvay. Once they find the boat he's on, Shigure and the others board it with her weapons just in time. Just then, she's shocked to sense not one, but seven ki's on the boat, realizing all of them belong to the Hachiou Executioner Blade members. While Kenichi wonders if they should still hide, Shigure notes there is no point in doing so since the armed members have likely sensed them. She then shouts out Michael's name noting he's watching them. She introduces herself to Michael and appologizes to Kenichi and Miu that her plan to protect them backfired and will have to fight the armed group with her life on the line. However, as Kenichi refuses to do so being her disciple, and Miu agrees with him, Shigure is moved noting his growth, but orders him as her master that he finds a way to escape. As she faces Michael, she asks if she can trust that he won't go after Miu and Kenichi. While Michael says his friends won't, but he will gladly kill them both, Shigure notes she just has to make sure he can't fight anymore and will put her life on the line as she faces Michael Schtilvay alone. Shigure begins to do battle with the Hachiou Executioner Blade, powering up her ki and getting commended by Michael Schtilvay. Shigure begins her attack with Shinto Kourenzan and proceeds to attack all the members of the Hachiou Executioner Blade at the same time. Seitarou Raigou insults Shigure's decision of taking them on all at once while Kenichi and Miu seek to escape, understanding that Shigure is distracting the opponents away from them. However Michael Schtilvay appears behind them unscathed due to protective clothing made by Kosaka Hachirobe's father. Schtilvay warns Shigure not to move and says that today is an important day for them and a black flag appears on the ship, signaling the Eternal Setting Sun. Shigure then questions what they are carring on the ship and slashes it to find gold bars for their military fund. Shigure and the Hachiou Bow Master are battling. The female archer attacks Shigure with her arrows but Shigure manages to dodge them using her immense speed. The bow master dodges Shigure´s counterattack (mocking the Katsujin-ken in the process) and shoots an arrow at Shigure, who catches the arrow with her fingers. Shigure then takes hold of her opponent's bow and shoots an arrow in the archer's stomach using Kosaka-Style: Kagamibanare. The bow master catches the arrow before it hits, but is visibly angry at the fact that she was attacked with her own weapon. As Kenichi and Miu attempt to escape, Michael again blocks their path and decides to kill them, to which Shigure begs him not to and attempts to save them. However, they are saved by the arrival of Christopher Eclair and Mycroft. When Christopher calls Sakaki over how he wants to be paid, Shigure hands him a gold bar and he and Mycroft assist in fighting the armed users. Christopher, Mycroft, and Shigure group together and Shigure requests that the other two escape with Kenichi and Miu. Christopher asks what she is planning to do against the powerful enemies if they run and Shigure responds with "Please." prompting serious looks from Christopher, Kenichi, and Miu. She uses the kousaka style final technique, soutou kyourenzan wich helps her keep all 7 hachiou at bay by controlling their weapons, with that Christopher, Mycroft, Kenichi and Miu escape the ship but Shigure is defeated by the seven master, when she is about to get killed by Michael Schtilvay the armored knight stop him revealing that Shigure father is Yami´s missing blacksmith and that they need her alive. Shigure is later taken prisoner by Yami and isolated in a room and and her hands and feet are bound by an unknown material while stripped of her clothing. A scientist from Yami is talking to Shigure and asks her to help them make weapons. The scientist understands that pain would not make Shigure cooperate (she has been calling the scientist a "pervert" and a "sicko" throughout his speech) but when he threatens to harm Kenichi and Miu she grows quiet. The scientist notices a choker around Shigure's neck and rips it away, revealing needles hidden in the fabric. Shigure takes the needles in her mouth and shoots them at the scientist and his colleague, who fall unconscious because of poison in the needles. She shoots needles at the restraints on her feet and manages to break them to the surprise of the guards. They shoot at her but she dodges and her hand restraints are freed from the floor. She grabs the broken Yami-crafted blade in her mouth and defeats the guards. A guard is about to shoot at Shigure but he is disarmed by a tiny spear thrown by Tochumaru, who Shigure is happy to see. Tochumaru uses the machine gun against the other guards (to their surprise) and Shigure charges at them, slicing their guns in half and pulling off the pins from a guard's grenades using her toes. She cuts a pipe and runs away from the explosion, causing the soldiers to exclaim Shigure is like a "witch" as she destroys the base. A guard shoots at Shigure but she is able to use the bullets to break the restraint connecting her hands and punch the guard to free her fist. She uses the stolen blade to free her other hand and asks Tochumaru how he found her and ties up her hair with the ribbon from Tochumaru's tail (which she gave him when they first met). Someone from behind Shigure asks if the mouse is indeed Tochumaru, and the Hachiou Samurai appears covering Shigure with clothing. Shigure is surprised and questions how he knows Tochumaru. The Hachiou Samurai does not answer, telling her to surrender because it is impossible to escape. Shigure takes a fighting stance with the broken Yami blade she has stolen and the samurai states that he would have to hurt her to subdue her. Shigure charges in towards the samurai and they exchange a flurry of strkes. The samurai compliments Shigure on being able to do so much with only a broken blade, as she is able to jump over him and prepare to escape. They continue to fight as Shigure uses her Kousaka Ryuu: Tsumujikaze. As the attack is about to hit the samurai, he is able to parry the blow using a technique from the Kousaka School as well, Kousaka Ryuu: Yoroigaeshi. The samurai is able to break Shigure's blade but she grabs a weapon from the samurai's quiver, using it to break down a wall. The samurai is surprised that she was able to steal a weapon from him and Shigure asks the samurai to reveal himself. He says that she has gotten stronger that he had expected and he takes off his helmet. Shigure is surprised as the samurai's face is revealed as Shigure is shocked to see he is her own brother. Rin then takes advantage of Shigure's shock and begins attacking. He reminds Shigure that in the past he had told her if she became extremely skilled with weapons that they one day meet again. They continue to fight till they reach outside as Shigure sees a large amount of military forces for Yami as Rin explains that Yami has gathered power from all over the world and asks that she joins them, but she remains unresponsive. She is later imprissoned again forced to make weapons, however, her blades break after being touched in a certian area. She has guns all around her but smirks saying it was an "accident". She's thrown into another prison and hopes the others at Ryozanpaku are safe. Later, she is seen building various metal items from a dumbell, a piggy bank, and a spork. The Yami scientists are angered because she is not making weapons and all the tools are blunt (including a blade that was soft and wilted). Although she is mocking them, they are astounded with her crafting ability and they are unable to analyze her technique. During this conversation Shigure attempts another escape, using a flail and a soft iron blade that she was tempering. The head Yami scientist notices an item around Shigure's waist and remembers that one of the guards had their watch stolen earlier. They realize that Shigure has assembled a sextant using the watch and she jumps out the window and uses the sextant to locate her position. Shigure throws away the sextant just before a plane appears to capture her, but as she surrenders she hides a smile. She is once again bound in the special resin to hold her down until she feels like cooperating. The next day Shigure is seen is seen instructing the scientists of the weapon team. The head scientist asks what is going on and a scientist responds that they have failed to make weapons despite perfectly copying her procedure, concluding that they need to train their spirits to learn the secret of the truth of steel. The head scientist reacts that the others are suffering reverse Stockholm syndrome: the scientists are indeed improving their technique in making weapons but they are also beginning to think that making killing weapons is wrong.At nighttime a guard passes through Shigure's cell and confirms everything is normal. Shigure's bonds are shown to be cut in half as she escapes from them and goes through a hatch that has been cut through her cell. As she continues her escape it is announced that the Hachiou Executioner Blade has returned and the soldiers are assembling to report to them. Tochumaru beckons Shigure as he has found a satellite phone, which seems to be the one that Rin uses to contact Kiyoi Kidou, while a confused Shigure wonders how to use the satellite phone. She calls various people, but no one who she can give her location to. Luckily, she contacts Kiyoi Kidou, Rin's younger sister. Kiyoi informs the Ryozanpaku masters along with Kenichi, Miu and Niijima who are present, surprising Shigure. Just as she gives her location, she is ambushed by Schtilvay, Mildred, and Raki who attempt to destroy the phone. Shigure gives her coordination's to the others and tells Kenichi to become strong just as the phone is destroyed. Shigure is then promptly captured again afterwards. She is then later visited by Kajima Satomi, who is embarrassed as seeing Shigure naked and places his coat over her. When Shigure asks who he is, Kajima formally introduces himself having stated his master allowed him to speak with her and asks about Kenichi being the "strongest disciple" of Ryozanpaku, to which Shigure says that's wrong and he has no talent at all. Kajima smiles and states he's happy to hear this due to him being the same as he to had no talent and worked hard in numerous battles to reach his level of skills. Just then, Shigure notices a key in his jacket and asks why is he helping her escape, to which Kajima replies he's following the orders of one of his masters, and how it would be a waste to kill someone who won over the weapon research division (who agreed to spar her due to a petition). As he walks away, Shigure notes how he reminds her a lot of Kenichi. 'Shigure Relationship's' Shigure currently has no relationships know. 'Trivia' *The character Kamui Tokinomiya from the Arcana Heart series is based off of Shigure. *She is the only master of Ryouzanpaku to have not completed a battle against a member of the One Shadow Nine Fists. *In every real fight with real master class fighters she has lost part of her chain mail. *She is the first Ryozanpaku master to be defeated outside of a flashback. Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Katsujinken Category:Master Category:Ryōzanpaku Category:Female Category:Ryozanpaku Family Category:Characters Category:Weapon User Category:S-Class Master Category:Sei Category:Ninjutsu Users